


A Kiss and a Smile

by PersonyPepper



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Good Parent Jaskier | Dandelion, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tired Jaskier | Dandelion, Young Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, good for a nice short feel-good read heart emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: Theoretically, he knows that children are difficult to care for all day, but he has a cat, and how different can it be?Oh how innocent and stupid Morning Jaskier had been. Right Now Jaskier envies his careless hope as he watches Ciri roar at her toys, Jaskier’s fire-red jacket swallowing her whole. She’s playing dragon, and he watches as her arms raise, long sleeves drooping over hands as she runs around (No, I’m soaring, Jas! I’m flying!) and——oh, what’s that glint in her eyes.Or, Jaskier babysits Ciri while Geralt's off at work.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 24
Kudos: 133





	A Kiss and a Smile

Jaskier blinks, sprawled over the sofa, a dull headache that’s never truly gone away since the day started, though the sun’s setting.

Theoretically, he knows that children are difficult to care for all day, but he has a cat, and how different can it be? 

Oh how innocent and stupid Morning Jaskier had been. Right Now Jaskier envies his careless hope as he watches Ciri roar at her toys, Jaskier’s fire-red jacket swallowing her whole. She’s playing dragon, and he watches as her arms raise, long sleeves drooping over hands as she runs around ( _No, I’m soaring, Jas! I’m flying!_ ) and—

—oh, what’s that glint in her eyes. 

Jaskier goes to sit up, back away and protect his exposed stomach, but his little dragon is far too fast, jumping onto him with a wide grin, and earning herself a pained _oof_ as errant strings of hair come to surround her face while she looks down at him.

“Jask!” She jumps again, giggling as she roars in his face. He can’t help but laugh, despite having no air in his lungs. “You’re supposed to be scared!”

He wraps his arms around her, “How can I? When I have captured the mightiest dragon in all the land!” His voice is tired, energy long gone, which is quite surprising, considering he’s Jaskier. He wonders how Geralt does this every day, though he supposes the man’s stamina is a lot better than his own, burns out less.

She struggles, a scandalized gasp leaving her lips, comically offended as she writhes, kicking, “Unhand me, you fool! Don’t you know, the Warrior Dragon Princess cannot be captured, I’ll breathe fire on you to teach you a lesson, buffoon!” And Jaskier thinks she’s heard far too much of his insults of Valdo Marx to be healthy for a five-year-old kid.

He brings his hands to his face as she blows, “Oh no, my dear Princess, it was wrong of me to think I could contain your power! Please spare me before—” he fakes a choke, twitches, tongue lolling out of his mouth as she lets out a victorious cry. Fuck, he loves her so much.

She scrambles off of him, only to jump back on with two of her villagers in her hand, yelling at them from where she's sat on Jaskier’s chest. Lion cub, indeed.

~~

Jaskier frowns as his eyes flutter open, a warm weight on his chest. He must’ve dozed off, remembers Ciri singing to her adoring masses in her dragon voice, though his tired little dragon is curled up on his chest, sound asleep now. His phone thuds to the ground as he tries to reach for it and Ciris shifts on his chest but, _thank_ _Melitele_ , doesn't wake.

He blindly reaches for his phone. It’s nearly nine, and Jaskier wonders what’s taking Geralt so long— he should've been home hours ago.

It’s not that he minds Ciri, not in the slightest. Yeah, she exhausts him, a feat that Jaskier would’ve thought _impossible_ , but he loves her. He just misses his boyfriend is all. Geralt had called him around three that morning, sheepish as he’d asked if Jaskier could take care of Ciri for the day. They’d been together for about a three years ( _two years and nine months_ , his mind helpfully supplies), and it’s the first time he’s watched after her for so long four to nearly nine.

In a way, he supposes it makes sense that he’s exhausted. 

He presses a kiss to Ciri’s head before leaning back down, letting his mind wander. It’s quite nice, he’ll admit, too quiet, though. He hums Ciri’s lullaby, content.

~~

Jaskier wakes as he feels chapped lips press against his, eyes closed as a slow smile eases its way onto his face. He blinks as the lips pull away, staring at Geralt, who’s bent over him, upside down. The man’s hair tickles his face, the same white-blonde as Ciri’s.

“Hi,” he says, amber eyes so pretty in the dull, yellow light. Jaskier’s own eyes are half-lidded with sleep and tiredness, Ciri quietly snoring on his chest. “Missed you.”

Geralt hums, presses another kiss to Jaskier’s lips, hands coming to cup the sides of his face before standing back up with a groan, a hand pressed to the small of his own back. “Gods, Geralt, how long have you been working? All day?” 

The man’s absence of an answer is enough. “How was she?” Jaskier’s eyes slip closed, a small sound escaping his lips, remembering the mess they’d made of the kitchen in an attempt to make cookies.

“The Princess was excellent today, might’ve given her too much sugar, though, too much… energy.” Just the sound of that word makes him tired, makes him want to curl into Geralt’s side and sleep for ages. Geralt huffs in amusement, though. “And yes, I thought it was impossible to tire me out, too” the man hides a flustered smile as Jaskier winks at him, “But our daughter seems to have perfected a metho—” Mm. _Fuck_. “Your daughter, I mean, I— fuck, I’m—” Geralt kisses him to shut him up, long and deep, awkward angle be damned.

“She wants you to be her dad,” he whispers, glancing at her sleeping form, “conversation for later,” Geralt interrupts, a question on Jaskier’s startled expression. “I’ll put her to bed.” He doesn’t even have to mention that Jaskier can stay the night, always assumes he will, that he knows he’s welcome to. Tears slip out of the corner of his eyes as he blinks tiredly.

“Something… wrong?” Jaskier chuckles, making grabby hands at his giant of a boyfriend, guiding him to kneel beside the sofa before pulling him down to kiss his cheek, his lips.

Jaskier hums. “No. Just overwhelmingly happy. Exhausted. Love you.” Geralt grins a crooked grin at him before lifting Ciri off his chest, Jaskier shivering with the absence of her warmth before he stands, stumbling off to Geralt’s bedroom and planting face-first into the soft mattress with a moan.

He doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep till he wakes to Geralt tucking him under the duvet before climbing in himself. “G’rlt,” he mumbles, shifting closer as an arm wraps around him.

“Thank you for looking after her for me. I love you, too, Jask.”

“Mmph.” Geralt only chuckles, presses a kiss to his forehead, and settles against him for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @aalizazareth as a tumblr prompt!
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Comments make my day <33
> 
> [Come say hi on tumblr (@persony-pepper)! I take prompts rb witcher stuff!!](https://persony-pepper.tumblr.com)


End file.
